Rosabella Beauty
|birthday = September 4th|side = Rebel|roommate = Darling Charming|bffas = My cousin Briar Beauty. Also, Cerise Hood has a big, bad heart of gold.|log = }} Rosabella Beauty is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Beauty and the Beast as the next Beauty, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she's a Rebel because she believes that her destiny is not as important as helping others - for example, helping beasts and fighting for equality. As an animal-lover, Rosabella is more than willing to give up her Happily Ever After for her own personal beliefs. Portrayers In English, she voiced by Paula Rhodes. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Betzabe Jara. Character Personality Rosabella is a passionate young girl with a tender heart for creatures, especially beasts who are treated badly by Fairy Tale society. She fights for what she wants, and selflessly campaigns for the better treatment of beastly students. She considers all animals beautiful, no matter how homely they may appear. In addition to her activist spirit, Rosabella is bookish, intelligent, and intuitive. She enjoys reading and writing when she isn't campaigning for animal rights. She has the magical ability to see people for who they really are, in the form of colored auras she can decipher. She's also an effective leader and organizer for her causes, and is able to appeal to people's true senses. Appearance Rosabella has wavy, brown hair streaked with pinkish auburn-red pulled away from her round face. She has olive skin and dark brown eyes (light pinkish-amber pink eyes in the webisodes), with plump cheeks and angled brows. She's usually wearing glasses, and accentuating her outfits with faux fur - as she stands strong against the use of real fur, due to beast cruelty. Rosabella also has darker red streaks in her hair in the webisodes. Interests Rosabella normally hangs around in Book End as a window of opportunity to catch people's attention whenever she takes up her role as an animal rights activist. She dose lots of protests about Beasts.She is also part of the Royal Student Council. Fairy tale Relationships Family Her mother is the Beauty from The Beauty and the Beast, or, its shortened title, Beauty and the Beast, who herself is the sister of Sleeping Beauty. Therefore, Briar Beauty is Rosabella's cousin. This means that Briar's younger brothers are also Rosabella's cousins. Rosabella's father, the "Beast" (ex) and Briar's father don't get along very well, though. Since Briar's father is a hero, he can't still get over the fact that Rosabella's father was a beast in the past."Facebook" Friends Darling Charming considers Rosabella a close friend and Rosabella returns her friendship. In Rosabella's profile, it states that she is best friends with her cousin Briar and Cerise Hood. In her diary, she appears to get along with Farrah Goodfairy, Cedar Wood, and Apple White, as they supported her cause and did what they could to help her. She also considers all the animals in Ever After as close friends. Romance Although she is still unsure of who it is at this time around, Rosabella is hyped to meet her prince for her story. In Epic Winter, Daring Charming flirts with her when he's in his beast form, meaning that Daring is the cursed prince from her story. After a long journey in Epic Winter, Rosabella has strong feelings for Daring as they're shown hugging and embracing. Pet Rosabella has a pet butterfly named Adelita."A Semi-Charming Kind of Life" Timeline * December 09, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Rosabella Beauty. * October 21, 2014: Rosabella Beauty makes her book debut in "Dexter Charming's Story". * November 29, 2014: Rosabella Beauty's Amazon page is uploaded. Though it doesn't contain any pictures, it does contain a small description. * Early May, 2015: Rosabella Beauty makes her diary debut in Darling's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * July 08, 2015: Rosabella Beauty's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. * July 31, 2015: Rosabella Beauty makes her cartoon debut in "The Legacy Orchard". Gallery Profile art - Birthday Ball Rosabella.jpg Profile art - Epic Winter Rosabella.png Melissa Yu book art - Rosabella.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Students